Venus Woods
Dawn "Venus" Woods is a fanmade character for the Disney film "Big Hero 6", and the series on Disney XD. Personality Venus is a shy, quiet girl with a kind, humble soul. When around someone she has a crush on, she's quite clumsy, repeatedly knocking her things over when trying to be suave, as well as rambling nervously. During, and slightly after Tadashi's funeral, Venus turns bitter, though not openly. She merely has a broody frown on her face instead of her usual, timid expression. Despite her reserved tendencies, she's not afraid to take action when it's needed. Physical Appearance Venus is 5'1", and has a slight hourglass figure. She has pale skin, black shoulder-length hair with green streaks, bangs swept over her right eye, and a shorter fringe covering the rest of her forehead. As for attire, she changes her outfits daily, like Hokney Lemon, but her most notable consists of a black and white checkerboard tee with raglan sleeves, black high-waisted shorts with striped bows at the pockets, black lace cat ears, and classic Converse high-tops. She wears this outfit in the lab, along with a black lab coat, when Tadashi introduces her to Hiro. While helping Hiro with his microbots, she wears a green lace tee, a black moto dress with a tutu skirt, black combat boots with green laces, and her cat ears have black flowers. During the showcase, she wears a pink cropped vest over a black tank top, a pink and black leopard print skirt, a necklace with a black, white, and pink rainbow pendant, a black biker jacket with lace sleeves, cat ears with black and silver flowers, and black and white creeper shoes with striped platforms and pastel pink laces. At Tadashi's funeral, she wears all black; a short-sleeved dress with a white Wednesday collar, opaque tights, and combat boots. When helping Hiro, and taking refuge in Fred's mansion after escaping Yokai, she's all in black again; a tee with slashes on the sleeves and below the neckline, a lacey skirt, slip-on sneakers, a zip-up hoodie, and running shorts under her skirt. In the epilogue, she wears a black short-sleeved blouse, a white and pink ombre animal print dress, black mid-shin sneakers with white laces, and cat ears with black gemstones. Powers and Abilities Venus has no special powers, but she has gymnast-like flexibility, and creates taffy bombs for combat. Equipment Appearances Trivia *Venus' major in SFIT is botany. **She makes seeds that grow candy plants like fruits and vegetables. *Venus wears trendy cat ear headbands throughout the movie, with notable exceptions. **This showcases her feelings, in a way. The scenes showing her introduction, Hiro building his microbots, the showcase, and the epilogue, she wears different kinds, but during Tadashi's funeral, and helping Hiro when Baymax contacts her and the rest, they're missing. *Her station in the lab at SFIT is adorned with small Disney knick knacks, showing that she's a Disney fan. **The shoes she wears during the showcase have pastel pink Hello Kitty bows. *Unlike the other students, her lab coat is black instead of white. *Venus' smartphone has a black case with bunny ears on top. *Her father is Caucasian, while her mother is Hawaiian. *Venus is a cat person, and is scared of large dogs. *With all her outfits, she wears black onyx stud earrings. *Her syle ranges from Goth to girly, though she always wears black.